culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Traffic (Traffic album)
Traffic is the second studio album by the English rock band Traffic, released in 1968 on Island Records in the United Kingdom as ILP 981T (mono)/ILPS 9081T (stereo), and United Artists in the United States, as UAS 6676 (stereo). It peaked at number 9 in the UK albums chartChart Stats and at number 17 on the ''Billboard'' 200.Traffic in the USA Charts, Allmusic. Retrieved 9 August 2011. It was the last album recorded by the group before their initial breakup. Background and content In January 1968, after some initial success in Britain with their debut album Mr. Fantasy, Dave Mason had departed from the group. He produced the debut album by the group Family, containing in its ranks future Traffic bass player Ric Grech, while Traffic went on the road.Traffic, 1999 reissue Island Records IMCD 265 546498-2, liner notes p. 4. In May, the band had invited Mason back to begin recording the new album. Mason ended up writing and singing half of the songs on the album (including his biggest hit "Feelin' Alright?"), but making scant contribution to the songs written by Jim Capaldi and Steve Winwood. His flair for pop melody had always been at odds with the others' jazz ambitions, evidenced by the dichotomy seen for the songs on this album, and by October he was again out of the band.Nick Logan and Bob Woffinden, editors. The Illustrated New Musical Express Encyclopedia of Rock. New York: Harmony Books, 1977, p. 234. He would return one more time for a tour and album in 1971 to run out the band's contract. Traffic was reissued for compact disc in the UK on 11 January 2000, with five bonus tracks, two from the soundtrack to the United Artists film Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush and three from Last Exit. In the US, the remastered reissue of 27 February 2001 included mono single mixes of "You Can All Join In," "Feelin' Alright?," and "Withering Tree." The original album was produced by Jimmy Miller. The remasters were assisted in their production by Jim Capaldi. Reception | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = (positive) }} AllMusic gave a positive retrospective review of the album, commenting that it achieved a strong balance between Dave Mason's simple and straightforward folk-rock songs and Steve Winwood's complex and often haunting rock jams. Track listing and Personnel Side one # "You Can All Join In" (Mason) – 3:34 #* Dave Mason – lead vocals, guitar; #* Steve Winwood – electric guitar, bass, backing vocals; #* Chris Wood – tenor saxophone; #* Jim Capaldi – drums, backing vocals # "Pearly Queen" (Capaldi/Winwood) – 4:20 #* Winwood – lead vocals, Hammond organ, electric guitar, bass; #* Wood – flute; #* Mason – harmonica; #* Capaldi – drums # "Don't Be Sad" (Mason) – 3:24 #* Mason – lead vocals, harmonica, electric guitar; #* Winwood – lead vocals, Hammond organ, electric rhythm guitar, bass; #* Wood – soprano saxophone; #* Capaldi – drums, backing vocals # "Who Knows What Tomorrow May Bring" (Capaldi/Winwood/Wood)The original LP issue credits the song to Winwood/Capaldi. However, both BMI records and later issues of the album list Chris Wood as co-writer. – 3:11 #* Winwood – lead vocals, Hammond organ, guitars, bass; #* Capaldi – drums, percussion, backing vocals # "Feelin' Alright?" (Mason) – 4:16 #* Mason – lead vocals, guitar; #* Winwood – piano, bass, backing vocals; #* Wood – tenor saxophone, backing vocals; #* Capaldi – drums, percussion Side two # "Vagabond Virgin" (Capaldi/Mason) – 5:21 #* Mason – lead vocals, guitar; #* Capaldi – lead vocals, drums, percussion; #* Winwood – piano, bass, backing vocals; #* Wood – flute # "(Roamin' Thru the Gloamin' with) 40,000 Headmen" (Capaldi/Winwood) – 3:15 #* Winwood – vocals, guitar, organ, bass; #* ''Wood – flute, Coke tin, sleigh bells; #* Capaldi – drums # "Cryin' to Be Heard" (Mason) – 5:14 #* Mason – lead vocals, bass; #* Winwood – Hammond organ, harpsichord, backing vocals; #* Wood – soprano saxophone; #* Capaldi – drums, backing vocals # "No Time to Live" (Capaldi/Winwood) – 5:10 #* Winwood – vocals, piano, bass; #* Wood – soprano saxophone; #* Mason – Hammond organ; #* Capaldi – drums # "Means to an End" (Capaldi/Winwood) – 2:39 #* Winwood – vocals, piano, electric guitar, bass; #* Wood – drums, percussion''The album credits list Wood as the drummer, but this is presumably a mistake, since no other source indicates that Chris Wood knew how to play drums. Most likely it is Jim Capaldi on drums and percussion. 2000 reissue bonus tracks (UK only) # "Here We Go 'Round the Mulberry Bush" (Capaldi/Mason/Winwood/Wood) – 2:45 # "Am I What I Was or Am I What I Am" (Capaldi/Winwood/Wood) – 2:36 #* Tracks 1–2 from the film ''Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # "Withering Tree" (Capaldi/Winwood) – 2:57 #* Winwood – vocal, piano, guitar, bass; Wood – flute, percussion; Capaldi – drums, percussion'' # "Medicated Goo" (Jimmy Miller/Winwood) – 3:39 # "Shanghai Noodle Factory" (Capaldi/Larry Fallon/Miller/Winwood/Wood) – 5:03 #* Tracks 3–5 from the album Last Exit 2001 reissue bonus tracks US Records 314 542 852-2 and Japan (Universal-Island Records UICY-93642) only # "You Can All Join In" (Mason) – 3:45 single mix # "Feelin' Alright?" (Mason) – 4:03 single mix # "Withering Tree" (Capaldi/Winwood) – 2:53 single mix Additional personnel * Terry Brown, Eddie Kramer, Glyn Johns, Brian Humphries – sound engineers * Richard Polak, Gered Mankowitz – photography Notes References External links *[ Traffic's Traffic] at allmusic.com *[http://www.jimcapaldi.com/ Traffic at JimCapaldi.com] *[http://music.com/release/traffic/1/ Traffic] at Music.com nl:Traffic (album) Category:Traffic (band) albums Category:1968 albums Category:Albums produced by Jimmy Miller Category:Island Records albums Category:Polydor Records albums Category:United Artists Records albums